


temporary fix

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bartender Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, PWP, Rock Star Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, harry is 24, louis is 36, this is mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Harry meets his one time Idol, Louis Tomlinson, while he's working at the bar one night. Louis takes him home.





	temporary fix

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me being petty and writing a fic where the safe sex includes a condom being used during oral sex. Always use protection, folks, even during oral!
> 
> I had no idea what to write in the summary, this is mostly unedited, only had my friend Keely look over it for grammar, so thanks Keely!!

Harry thought this would just be a typical shift. He’d make drinks for sleazy men, drunken uni students, including some of his classmates, and the occasional sweet guys dragged there by their mates for a birthday.

That all changed when he walked in. Of course, Harry knew who he was. It was unmistakable, what with his see through black net he called a shirt, his black leather pants paired with those red heeled boots. And the make up. The smoky eyes, dark red lipstick and those cheekbones, contoured. The thing that made the whole look even hotter in Harry’s opinion, was the stubble. 

Harry had had his gay awakening when his controversial music video came out. The one with the actual blowjob depicted on camera. 

Louis Tomlinson was someone everyone knew about, but no one knew anything about his actual life behind the scenes. Only rumors. The rumors about his numerous partners, sleeping with fans, smoking joints with fans, doing stuff with fans Harry only dared dream about.

He secretly took a shot of vodka to calm his nerves, feeling lucky that no one noticed it. He nervously ran a finger up his nose, a habit that he’d had since childhood. A twitch of his hand that happened only in times like these.

Louis Tomlinson walked up to the bar, leaning casually, and dare he say, eyeing him up and down. Harry pasted on his most charming face, hoping his nerves don’t show as he tries to remain polite and not like a fan about to get a boner because he smells so good.

“A jack and coke, please, love,” Louis said, his lips tugged in a smirk. His eyes fell to Harry’s chest, an amused smile gracing his features. “And I love your shirt, darling, it’s positively accurate.” 

Harry looked down at his own chest, remembering the shirt he’d thrown on in his haste to get ready for work on time. A tight black shirt, red letters in the middle of his chest saying ‘don’t hate me because I’m beautiful’. A deep red flush appeared in his dimpled cheeks.

He cleared his dry throat, not even noticing the hand that went up to stroke his own nose in his nervous tick before he poured Louis Tomlinson a glass of jack and coke.

Louis kept staring, making Harry extremely flustered. He hands it to Louis, a napkin under the glass. “Here you go, Mr. Tomlinson. On the house.”

Louis surprised him by reaching out a hand, touching his shoulder with a squeeze. “Thanks, darling.” The hand lingered on his shoulder for a moment before it was gone, and Louis Tomlinson walked away after winking at him. This was the best day of his life.

\-----

It was nearing closing time. Harry was wiping down the bar, humming a familiar tune under his breath, enjoying the silence of an almost empty club as people gathered their things and left.

An empty glass was pushed right under his nose, startling him into yelling out a very inelegant yell. He looked up, his breath knocked out of him by a slightly dishevelled Louis Tomlinson. “What are you doing after this, darling?”

Louis Tomlinson wanted to know what he was doing after work? Him? Harry Styles?

He kept wiping down the bar, trying not to led on his internal screaming. “I’m not doing anything, really.”

“Good,” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows. “You wanna come with me to my hotel and grab a drink?”

“I’d like to say that this is very forward of you,” Harry replied cheekily. “But I’d very much like that, a ruggedly handsome stranger doesn’t ask me this every day.”

Louis chuckled. “You think I’m rugged?”

Harry nodded. “And manly.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, what’s your name, love?”

“Harry.” 

“Just Harry?”

“Harry Styles.”

Louis laughed. “That sounds like a stage name.”

Harry shrugged, throwing the rag he’d been using in the laundry bin in the corner under the table. “I’ve heard that before.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Louis winked.

\-----

Harry was pleasantly surprised by how hospitable Louis was being. They’d been in his hotel room now for about an hour, only talking and sharing a drink. 

The flirting was getting heavy. He was waiting for Louis to make the first move. Harry knew it was a bit weird, but he felt like he wasn’t supposed to make the first move, what with Louis being a famous rock star, coupled with the fact that he was much older than Harry himself was.

Well, not that much older, only about twelve years. But they were both consenting adults. He took a long pull of his beer, enjoying the quiet moment they were sharing.

Louis leaned closer, so his knee touched his thigh, making them that much closer, with Louis arm resting on the back on the couch, inches away from his face. “May I ask you something, Harry, before I make my move on you?”

Harry nodded, throat suddenly dry.

“How old are you?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Do I look that young? I’m twenty-four.”

“You look more like twenty than twenty-four, I’d say. Just thought I’d ask.”

Harry leans closer, making their faces closer. “Well, how old are you, Mr. Rock Star?”

“Mr. Rock Star,” Louis snorted inelegantly. “I’m old. I’m thirty-six.”

Harry leaned in even closer, making their lips inches apart. “I’d say you look more like thirty than thirty-six.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Louis said with a wink. He leaned in and sealed their lips, making Harry moan. Louis climbed into Harry’s lap, running his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, biting gently. Harry was so hot, almost sweating. He hadn’t been this turned on in ages. 

Having his past teenage fantasy come to life, having the man of his first sex dream sat in his lap with his tongue in his mouth felt surreal.

Louis pulled back, tossing off his shirt. He grabbed the bottom of Harry's shirt and Harry lifted his arms, the shirt quickly discarded onto the floor.

Louis dove right back in, exploring his mouth with skilled strokes of his tongue.

Louis grabbed his jaw, angling his head to the side so he could pepper wet kisses down his neck, his collarbones, down his chest. Louis dipped his tongue teasingly into his belly button, making Harry giggle at the way it tickled.

Louis sucked a tiny bruise right above his hip bone, making it clear what his intentions were, he looked up from where he kneeled on the floor, unbuttoning Harry's fly, teasing him through his underwear.

“Can I blow you, Harry?”

Harry coulda sworn that if this were a sex dream, hearing those words is what would have woken him up with a cum stain in his boxers.

Louis doesn't waste any time, quickly pulling out Harry's dick and licking at the head. Harry stops him from putting his mouth on him any further. “Wait, Louis, we need a condom.”

“It's just a blow job, darling,” Louis said, raising his eyebrows in confusion. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Does that work on your conquests often? Raising your eyebrows as if you're some virgin?”

Louis shrugged. “I've never had this problem before. I get tested regularly. I'm clean. And I've never used one before so why should a start now?”

Harry got up, putting his dick back into his pants and zipping up. “No condom, no action.”

Louis groaned. “Fine. Do you have one?”

Harry nodded, getting his jacket from the chair in the corner and pulling out a strip of purple Durex condoms. “With these we can have plenty of fun. Safe fun.”

“You're lucky you're so hot,” Louis said, almost in a whine. Harry sat back down on the couch, pulling Louis back into his lap and attaching their mouths.

The mood shifted back into the previous sexual tension. Louis pulled back, kissing Harry a few more times before leaning back. “Can I ask why you're so adamant about condoms?”

“I've gotten STD's before,” Harry said. “I got chlamydia during sixth form for giving a blow job. I hadn't ever had anal sex, only gave and received blow jobs and hand jobs. I still got chlamydia. So, you should definitely be using them.”

“Did it hurt?”

Harry laughed, a deep dimple appearing in his right cheek. “Duh. It was fucking chlamydia.”

“Yeah, okay, stupid question,” Louis said, with a giggle that made him undeniably cute. “Can I blow you now?”

Harry kissed him quickly. “Yes. Please.”

Louis got himself situated on his knees, between Harry's legs. He pointedly took one of the condoms and situated it onto Harry's cock.

This time Harry didn't stop him from putting him in his mouth. His eyes almost rolling into the back of his head in pleasure when Louis sucked at the head.

Louis pulled off after a while, ignoring Harry's slight whine at the loss. “Sucking dick with a condom is kind of weird since I can't really taste you.”

“You can smell me,” Harry said. “Can't you?”

“Well, obviously,” Louis rolled his eyes. “But it's not the same.”

“Tough,” Harry started moving his hand up and down his dick, tired of waiting for the blow job to continue. Louis stopped him by grabbing his bicep.

“Can I ride you?”

Harry choked on his own spit, not having expected that. He cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yes.”

Louis nodded, quickly getting up and rummaging in his jacket pocket, getting a small tube of lube out. He took off his trousers; revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing any pants. His cock sprang free, pointing to the side.

Harry watched fascinated as Louis covered his fingers in lube, turned around so that Harry could see as he pressed two fingers in, fingering himself with a moan.

Harry had no idea how much time had passed when Louis pulled out his fingers, got up and situation himself in Harry's lap. He poured some more lube over his hand and jerked Harry a few times, making an almost animalistic moan escape Harry's mouth.

Louis slowly sank down onto Harry's cock, his breath hitching being the only sound in the room. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Harry Styles.”

Louis didn't hesitate before he started bouncing up and down on Harry's cock, high pitched moans escaping with every thrust of his hips. Harry held onto Louis’ hips, sure that he'd leave finger shaped bruises.

“God you're so big,” Louis said, licking and biting at Harry's jaw. “I wish I could feel you better.”

Harry rolled his eyes, even through his sexual high. “Tough luck, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis ignored him, just kept on bouncing on his cock. His voice was deeper somehow, the sound going straight to his groan. “Fuckmefuckmefuckme.”

All that escaped Harry's mouth in response was a whispered “Yeah.”

Louis bounced particularly hard on his next thrust, which made Harry come. “Oh god.”

Louis laughed. Loudly. “No stamina, huh?”

“You try having the man of your frequent teenage sex dreams on your dick.”

Louis’ laughs turned into a groan. “That just made me feel old.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, shrugging casually. “Want me to blow you?”

“Sure,” Louis slid off of Harry's lap, watching silently as Harry got another condom out of its foil packaging. Harry put the condom to his lips, then lent down and slid the condom onto Louis dick in a smooth motion with his mouth. Louis swore under his breath.

Harry had the advantage of no gag reflex. So he didn't hesitate in deepthroating, moaning around the cock in his mouth. He pulled off. “You can pull my hair and just fuck my mouth.”

Louis takes at him. “Seriously?”

Harry nodded and went right back to sucking Louis’ dick. He felt Louis’ hands run through his hair. He leans when Louis’ tugged, not hard, but still firm.

Louis gave a few small experimental thrusts into Harry's mouth before he found a rhythm. Harry closed his eyes as they were tearing up from the widening of his jaw.

He let the sensations of his hair being tugged and his mouth being fucked wash over him. He fucking loved it. He would do it every day if he could.

Louis came so hard that his hips stuttered, dick still halfway into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked him through it.

Louis grimaced at the feeling of pulling the condom off of his dick. Harry would have laughed at him if he hadn't just realised that he sucked Louis Tomlinson’s dick.

He sat down next to Louis, checking the time on his watch. It was really late. He went and got his phone from his jacket. “It's late. I'm gonna call a cab.”

Louis seemed surprised at that. “Really?”

Harry tugged his pants on after he hung up. “Yes. You seem surprised. Why?”

“Normally it takes a while for me to get my hook ups to leave.”

“This was just a hook up,” Harry said. “So why would I want to overstay my welcome now that we've done what we came here for?”

“Fair,” Louis said. He got out his own phone, playing around with it.

Harry put on his jacket. “I'm gonna leave.”

Louis stood up and kissed him. “See ya later.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, right. Bye.”

Then he walked out. He couldn't wait to tell Liam that he'd slept with Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
